


Limitless

by dcharmaine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, College AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcharmaine/pseuds/dcharmaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan doesn't believe he has a chance with Lydia, so he attempts to set his feelings aside</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limitless

**Author's Note:**

> This is my favorite so far! I didn't know I had it in me omg

I had just been dismissed from Calculus when I received a text message from my best friend. She was on her way to the parking garage and wanted me to meet her there. It was our regularly scheduled lunch time. Ever since freshman year, we had always grabbed lunch around one o’clock. Every day it was some place on campus. That time, however, she wanted to eat off campus. We didn’t do that very often, so it was nice to get away after an intense math class.

I finally found Lydia’s car and hopped into the passenger’s seat. She loved to be the one driving, so she was already inside with the ignition running. “Took you long enough,” she laughed. “Well maybe next time you should just pick me up from the other side of campus,” I smiled as she pulled out of the garage.

We had been driving for about five minutes when I broke our silence. “So where exactly are we going?” Lydia didn’t respond; she just kept driving. Part of me hated not knowing, but part of me also enjoyed the mystery of it. I mean how could I not enjoy it when Lydia was the one putting me through this suspense? She was incredible and brilliant. Lydia was beautiful on the inside and out—an actual queen, if you ask me. From time to time I couldn’t help but wonder if she thought of me the same way I thought of her. It was torture never knowing if there was a chance that she’d ever like me too. That’s why I never told her. I’d much rather not know, than have my hopes crushed. I couldn’t do that to myself, right? Well, I sure never thought so. The thought was just appalling. How could I put myself through that? So what I did was probably stupid.

I had pushed my feelings to the side every time I was with her. A girl like that wouldn’t like a guy like me, right? I mean I’m—I’m pretty average all around. She’s flawless. There’s literally nothing wrong with her. She isn’t shy or reserved, but confident and fierce. Whatever she does, she does it with such a grace I could never reflect. I convinced myself that she would never like me. I mean… I was only her friend. Why would she feel anything more for me? We were meant to hang out in the most platonic of ways. That’s what best friends did. Technically, I guess I friendzoned myself for her. That way neither of us had to struggle with those words leaving Lydia’s mouth. I did us a favor, right? Of course I did.

Glancing out the window, I could see us pulling into TGI Friday’s. So _that’s_ why she wouldn’t respond. She was taking me to my _favorite_ restaurant. “You could’ve just said it was a surprise,” I chuckled. “No way. What’s the fun in that? I like it when you’re tense.” She laughed right along with me and we got out of the car.

There weren’t many people waiting for tables, but Lydia grabbed my hand and led me to an empty bench. We sat there and although I expected her to drop my hand, she didn’t. It didn’t mean anything. Friends can hold hands without there being any hidden meaning behind it. Lydia didn’t care for me more than just as a friend. We were nothing more, and I couldn’t let hope inside. Hope leads to the possibility of pain. I couldn’t do that when all of this was just us being normal friends. I was in the friendzone. There was nothing more to it. “Parrish party of two,” the hostess called out. We stood up and Lydia led the way again. We followed the hostess to our table and thanked her as she handed us our menus.

I already knew what I was ordering because I get the same thing every time we eat here. Lydia, however, was looking over her menu. She always ordered something different, rather than committing to the same thing. All of her attention was directed toward the menu in her hands, so I took a moment to look at her. I just wanted like three seconds, but that was enough for me to curse myself for giving in. She was a magnet. She always seemed to pull me in when I told myself not to.

“So Jordan,” she was still looking at her menu. “How long have we known each other? 4 years? 5 maybe?” I nodded. It was more like five years. We met at a campus tour when I was in twelfth grade. Afterwards, we texted all the time. But… Why was she asking about this? “You never go out on dates, you know.”

“What are you—“

“Name one person you’ve been interested in.” I couldn’t do that. She knew I couldn’t, but she didn’t know why. Lydia couldn’t have known. I was too careful with my feelings. “Exactly,” she smiled. “You’re going on a date this weekend. With me.” Lydia finally looked up from her menu.

“What?” I was confused. Where was this coming from? Why did she want to set me up with some girl? I mean, she had to be referring to a double date because I was still just her best friend. Right? I couldn’t tell what was happening anymore.

“Jordan, I know you like me. You know, as more than just a friend. I’m not blind. I see the way you look at me. Honestly, I thought you would’ve asked me out a long time ago. You never did, though. So now it’s my turn. I like you. You like me. We’ve been friends for long enough. If we go out to eat or hang out one more time and not even acknowledge our obvious chemistry I’m going to lose it. So? What do you say? Will you finally go out with me, or are we pretending this didn’t just happen?”

I smiled. So she really did like me all along, and I was just freaking myself out for no reason this whole time. “I’d be crazy not to say yes. Of course I’ll go out with you, Lydia.”

That was Lydia. She was fierce. If there was an outcome she didn’t like, she took charge and changed it. And so I fell in love with my best friend. We’ve been together for twenty years now. We got married and had four amazing kids. When I look back on that day, there’s no way I ever would’ve predicted that Lydia and I would have turned out so well. At the very most, I expected best friends. Love? Marriage? Kids? I never saw this coming.


End file.
